Doctor Who Mini Adventures Series 1 Episode 1 - Return of the Doctor
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Doctor returns and faces Daleks and more in this mini series of Doctor Who! The Doctor has regenerated into Rupert Grint and he needs a new friend after landing on a new planet - at least a new planet to us!


**DOCTOR WHO**

The Doctor is a timelord from the planet Gallifrey. He has fought many enemies in his past from Daleks (death war machines) and Cybermen (robotic humans) as well as Zygons (shape-shifters) and Silurians (plant-like humans). Many races and species are out to kill the doctor. To keep his spirit up he travels around the universe in his T.A.R.D.I.S, which stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space' and can time travel and indeed travel anywhere in the universe and beyond, and with a companion to explore the galaxies and the wonders within.

But the doctor can sometimes get side-tracked and end up saving a whole civilisation from evil space dinosaurs about to blow up a planet. Not one day is normal with the doctor!

If the doctor dies, he can regenerate; Change a face, an arm – more like his whole body and personality. He can only do this twelve times; thirteen bodies. But being the doctor, he has overcome this rule. He is currently on his fifteenth body!

The Doctor is a man like any other; you couldn't pick him out of a crowd except for his bursting acts. He is secretly over four thousand years old, he has two hearts and yes... He is ginger...

 **THEME TUNE BEGINS AND THEN ENDS**

BOOM! CRASH!

"Ahah!" yelled the doctor while being thrown around the burning T.A.R.D.I.S. It is about to crash on the planet Hasgorthalorph.

"Stop honey!" he yelled again being thrown to the doors. The doors opened by the force and the doctor was pulled to the planet floor with his ship following close behind. The Doctor with his bright ginger hair and his old-man overcoat on-top with his sleeves up to his elbows; and his white shirt underneath fitted with a bow-tie, and his pure-black trousers and black boots, jumped up off the ground. He was hurt a bit but that wasn't the problem.

He had just regenerated from his previous body. He used to be an old man with wrinkles and his regeneration, which caused the whole T.A.R.D.I.S to burst into flames, had led him to this.

"I really do like the atmosphere of this place; very blue" he said sweying his head from side to side. He hadn't noticed this wasn't earth; the atmosphere was actually dark red and there were many little balls of puff on the ground with small eyes, blending in with the ground, surrounding the doctor. He was clearly delusional. "Don't run me over car!" he yelled as he fainted, crashing into the floor. The little balls, about fifty or sixty of them picked up the doctor on all sides and took him away.

One of the balls then said, when they were back to base, – which was a lovely room with velvet walls, clearly not on earth; they were all working too on big computers, mounted on the wall – "We have the prisoner you wanted Sir. Mokalacka."

"Good..." said Mokalacka. He was drenched in black cloches, you couldn't see his face.

"What do you want with him?" asked the poor little ball. It was about ten seconds until sir. Responded,

"His power... It'll help me... Help the race of Halakkamoba become immortal! And live... FOREVER" he was now screaming at the top of his lungs when without a pause, the doctor got up and asked,

"Does anybody have any apple juice?"

"No..." said the little ball, the one who was just speaking to Mokalacka. Mokalacka had gone from the computer screen.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked the little ball.

"Commander Kevopps" replied the little ball, the one who was just speaking to Mokalacka. Mokalacka had walked in, with cloches still drenching him and his face. These Halakkamoba were as small as a regular adipose, except Mokalacka – Who was the emperor / dictator – he was around a foot taller.

"Doctor..." Mokalacka whispered viciously.

"Mokalacka..." The Doctor replied. The Doctor had obviously encountered these aliens before.

"Doctor... Why are you here?" asked the emperor.

"Oh... I'm just wondering about – I do that all the time," replied the doctor. He continued as if he was introducing himself to a companion, "I kind of crash-landed so I explored like usual, you know me!"

The Doctor walked around the room very suspiciously. He looked at the door, "2594."

"I am confused..." said Mokalacka, confused.

"my age. I am 2594 years old" replied the Doctor.

The doctor looked at the door again. With the emperor only blinking an eye, the Doctor was gone. Only waves of winds of his tailcoat was there.

"DOCTOR!" shouted the emperor. He was angry. Super-angry! READY TO KILL!

Meanwhile on a Dalek spaceship...

The T.A.R.D.I.S lands with a swoosh in a metal corridor.

"Exterminate!" yelled a Dalek, whose balls were red with anger. The Doctor quickly exited the T.A.R.D.I.S, pointed his finger in the air as if he was going to proclaim something and instantly remarked,

"Nope!" and went into his T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor was alone. He didn't want to be. He needed a friend. A good friend.

NEXT TIME!

"Delete!" yelled the Cybermen, emerging from their caves.

Is that... Godzilla?!" asked Chloe, staring at the massive beast in the sky.

"How can we melt the Ice Age, Doctor?" asked Chloe to an un-answering Doctor.

"I am the Doctor!" shouted the Doctor

"I've installed a device that will let me travel into alternate universes safely, although it still needs perfections... Chloe?" the Doctor worryingly ran, now discovering his companion had disappeared into another universe!

"Oh. I am not any old Timelord... I am the great. And the powerful. Omega!"

 **DOCTOR WHO THEME TUNE**

by Chloe Lydekker & Louis Duff


End file.
